Taking One for the Team
by Dluvolicity777
Summary: This takes place after 2x13 Heir to the Demon. Based on the synopsis I decided to write my view on how "Time of Death" goes. Since the episode aired, the story is now going AU. Please read & review!
1. Left Out

**Taking One for the Team**

A few spoilers from the synopsis of "Time of Death" and Olicity (mostly friendship)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Arrow, the characters, or anything else that is involved with the show.

She couldnt ignore it any longer. No matter how much she tried to focus on her monitors,  
Felicity still found herself drawn to watching as Oliver, Diggle, and Sara were sparring.

"Since when did a crow bar become your weapon of choice?" Oliver asked, panting.

"Unfortunately," Sara replied, "arrows were out of stock where I was at the time I started assasinating people."

It was silent for a moment.

"Good thing, then", Diggle chimed in. "Oliver doensn't like more than one bow-hunting vigilante in his city."

Sara chuckled, and Oliver only glared at the man.

After looking at the clock, Oliver realized how late it was.

"We better get going soon, you'll be late for your party, Sara."

"I thought I told you I didn't want a welcome home party?", Sara replied hastilly.

"You came back from the dead, sara. That deserves a welcome home party.  
It's a Queen family tradition."

Sara shook her head. "Alright, just let me get cha-"

"Oliver, we have a problem!", Felicity interupted.  
The Arrow materialized at her side. "What is it?"

"I have been watching the news, and it seems a man by the name of the 'Clock King' has been murdering high-ranked  
officials in the city. Apparently he gets his name from his precise timing of his...killings."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"Well, a few of the politicians murdered were linked pretty close to Moira..."

Oliver tensed at the sound of his mother's name.

"Look, Oliver, I know you and your mother are not under any circumstances at decent terms, but if my instincts  
are correct, which they usually are when it comes to these things..not that I look up murderers in my spare time..just,  
like that feeling you get when-"

"Felicty..."

"Right, sorry. Okay, so I think that this guy could go after your mother too...and although she's not the greatest  
person in your life right now, it might be a good idea to cut this guy off from any more..disturbances to this community."

Sara stepped in. "So you got a location on him?"

"I am getting to that", Felicity replied.

"From what I could tell, it seems that he is working inside of abandoned buildings, moving after each crime. And, I found  
his newest location at Ocean and Grand."

"So we go in, take this clock king out, all is well in Starling City Land?" Diggle asked skeptically.

"No, I am afraid not. He has a freakish amount of technology which all has severy firewalls on them. It took  
me nearly 3 days to decrypt this one." Felicity pointed to the map on the screen.

"Could this wait, Felicity? I know this is important, but it wouldn't look good if we canceled the Lance Family Reunion  
minutes before it starts."

Felicity sighed audibly. 'What is it with Oliver and the Lance girls? Any other time he'd cancel any event  
he HAD to be at, and I'm sure Mr. Lance wouldn't mind him revoking the event.

"I guess, but just try to keep an eye out. His pattern looks like night calls, so be on guard."

"It's fine, Oliver. I will keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Felicity said.

"Thanks, Felicty. I really appreciate it. WE appreciate it." Oliver replied, motioning to Sara.

After the door to the underground cave shut, Felicity got to work, bringing up every security camera and  
motion detectors she could to monitor the Clock Kings' movements.

While waiting for the monitors to catch anything, Felicity started to get wrapped up in her thoughts.

With the new recruit to the Team Arrow (which Felicty still referred to it as, though Oliver wasn't crazy  
about it) Felicity started to question her spot on Oliver's "Team".  
Yeah, she could hack computers remove the traces of the Arrow being present, but Oliver and Sara were trained fighters.  
Dig was in the military and was probably just as experienced in the field. Felicity always tried to help, but she  
always ended up needing saving. Everyone else could handle themselves..and she was just the geeky, damsel in distress.  
'I have to prove to Oliver I am still worth being on this team' Felicity thought.

Maybe it was a coincidence, but right then a ping popped up on the screen, giving Felicity the information she needed for  
the building that the Clock King had been holding up in.' "Perfect!" Felicity squealed. "All I need to do is set up a few  
tracking devises on this guys work, a security camera or two in the building, and probably get enough evidence to rat  
him out to the police before the Arrow has to do anything!"

Felicity packed her gear, grabbed her jacket and headed for Ocean and Grand.  
Meanwhile, messages popped up on her phone screen from Oliver, the phone she left in the lair...

A little Cliffy I guess. hope you all like...I will try to update soon!  
I accept all comments, critisizers are welcome, too :)


	2. Unexpected Guest

2. Unexpected Guest

So here is Chaper 2. this one is ALL about Felicity (Yay!) when she goes out on her own to spy on the Clock Kings' movements.

"Figures", Felicity thought aloud. "The ONE day I am going into the field alone and it has to be pouring rain."

For a moment she thought she should turn back, but then she remembered that she needed to do this, to prove her spot on the team was needed. 'It's only a spy mission anyway', she compromised. 'It's not like I am getting into hand-to-hand combat stuff'.

She turned on Ocean and Grand and found a vacant parking space on a side road. "Okay, deep breaths Felicity. You can do this." She proceeded out of the car and started walking toward the empty building.

Meanwhile, the vigilante was spending a regretful time over at the the Mansion of Silence. When he showed up with Sara, Laurel had lost her temper on both of them, and the awkwardness of the aftermath included everyone choking down their food and making sure not to make eye-contact with 'former' attourney.

To pass the time Oliver decided to text Felicity to see if she got any more information on the Clock Kings' secret setup. After a few minutes of no reply, he rolled his eyes. 'So Felicity of her to get caught up in her hacking occupation', he thought, chuckling slightly.

Suddenly a roomful of eyes stared at him in surprise. Sara raised an eye-brow at him and Laurel was all but ignoring him completely. 'Well, this is going to be a long night', he thought, going back to his plate of food.

After 10 minutes of carrying a small bag of cameras, trying to duck under every ceiling she could to stay out of the rain (which, she was soaked anyway), and acting nonchalant as she passed bystanders, Felicity made it to the abandoned complex.

When she first got inside, Felicity stuck a few mini-cameras around the area of the doors. It seemed like 40 degrees inside and she was already freezing from the rain. She hoped this would be worth the dirty nails and lack of sleep.

Unsure of where the Clock King was hiding out, she made sure to stay clear of any main hallways, and attempted to keep space between her and any rooms. Stairs were her main target for the security cameras. She didn't think any individual would be as dumb as to put their secret lair on the main-floor of the building.

Just as she accessed the third level of the stairway, Felicity decided to check the time. It was only her luck to be in the path of a criminal whose timing was so precise, but wouldn't expect a computer geek (or E.A., ugghh, she hated that job title) to be knocking at his door.

Of course, she wouldn't knock...she didn't want to go near him, let alone be in his way when he timed another murder...'Stop Felicity, you are not helping yourself by getting away with your thoughts! Focus'.

She looked into her pocket and it felt empty. "Weird.", she whispered. "I never forget my phone." She rolled her eyes. "This must be my lucky day." she said sarcastically.

"Well, if that's what you call lucky, then your day is only getting better from here."

A voice, a very creepy voice, and a man to match was standing at the top of the stairs. She was so startled by his appearance she almost bubbled up with laughter. Unfortunately, she didn't stay awake long enough to hear it.

Sorry, I know it was short...but I promise the next chapter will make up for the loss of words :)


	3. Failure

3. Failure

It was 10:35 P.M. when Felicity finally lifted her eyes out of the hazy sleep she was under. She knew because the clock was the only thing in the dark room that she could see.

The red numbers seemed to bore into her skull, and she felt dizzy. She had a major headache and was cable tied to a stiff chair, not to mention she couldn't even see her own hands. To make matters worse, she was worried Hypothermia would set in if she didn't get into some dry clothing soon. The rain had dampened her clothing so much it must have added an additional ten pounds to her weight.

'Well', she thought. 'At least I know the time'. She sighed and sat back.

It must have been a good thirty seconds before the realization hit her.

'Oh my gosh! What happened? Why am I in this room? I remember sticking cameras...' She stopped. She knew she failed at her mission.

'One simple job and you couldn't even manage to stay awake, Felicity? Nice job'. She laughed slightly, her throat immediately regretting it, and coughed.

Now that she came to the conclusion that she was a failure to her own team, she had to focus on the matter at hand. She couldn't see a darn thing except for that clock in front of her, and her body was shaking so badly, her screaming probably wouldn't do anybody any good.

'I don't even know why I decided to take lessons from Digg,' she thought. 'I guess ninja fighting only worked if you were awake to do it. Leave it to Felicity Smoak to be the exception' she scoffed.

Felicity wished she could just be at home, forget this ever happened, and get on with her life. Unfortunately, she knew that was only wishful thinking.

The life balancing the work between Queen Consolidated and the Vigilante night-job has been a never-ending occupation. Her 'daily' routine is not what anybody would call 'normal'

Waking up at 5AM every morning, fetching coffee for herself (and..VERY occasionally, Oliver), finding a parking spot in the cramped parking complex. Sitting at a computer all day taking commands from Mr. CEO while trying to keep things under control in the IT Department, and on top of that, going directly to the Verdant after work to have mini heart attacks while her partners put their lives on the line for Starling city', and maybe having a few spare hours of sleep before the cycle repeated.

Felicity wondered if Oliver wasn't going through what she was or worse. He had his family, which, his mother and him are not on speaking terms, he has to lie to his sister every day, and has to put up with Moira's campaign for Mayor. Work isn't any better, with Isabel Rochev at his every turn, criticizing how he never shows up for any meetings or important events, but only because he is trying to save the city of Starling, and almost getting killed himself for doing it.

She didn't even want to think about the Lance sisters, because she knew that was all his fault for that family being a so critical part in his life. But, everybody makes mistakes, and you should forgive them, she thought.

Yeah, Oliver seriously messed up with taking Sara on that boat while being in a relationship with Laurel. Yeah, when he got back he pretty much slept with every girl he met (well, besides her, but that's not the point here). But, nearly 6 six years later, getting into a relationship with the very girl that got him into trouble in the first place? No wonder Laurel was mad...well...she had other things to be angry about too, but that's Laurel's problem.

And now, the Grand Finale, Oliver will have to come rescue his little, defenseless IT girl because she had to prove her worth on the team. If he even figured she was gone by now. Which, if he knew, he's probably had to blow off the Welcome-home part for Sara. 'Great' she thought. Another thing I have to apologize for...'

"Ugghh why does my life have to be so complicated?" Felicity annoyingly spoke.

A door that she didn't know was there before now, opened slightly.

"I'd like to find out, dear, if you'll let me come in?"

Luckily, Mrs. Lance had the grit to excuse her family from dinner after an hour of everybody sitting in silent thought.

"I think it is about time we retire to our own house for the night. Thank you Oliver, for the evening" Mrs. Lance said.

Oliver threw a grateful glance her way, and nodded politely. "Of course. I am very happy the Lances' are united again."

Sara smiled apologetically in Oliver's direction. If not for the circumstances of the night, Oliver would have walked Sara out, but, decided it was safer for both of their hides if he only mouthed to her a silent "goodnight, Sara."

After the crowd was gone, Oliver took a deep breath. Digg sighed loudly. "Great party Oliver. I didn't know you liked to play the silent game."

However, he didn't press the issue when he saw the look on Oliver's face. He looked ashamed.

"Don't let it get to you, man. I mean, you had to know this was coming. Her sister just came back from the dead with a man who (indirectly) put her in the grave in the first place." he regretted the words as soon as he said them.

"I know, Okay! I just...I just can't get anything straight. It's hard enough trying to be CEO of a major company and killing people overnight." Oliver hollered.

Digg straightened up. "Yeah. A job which YOU decided to get involved with, and you think you are the only one with problems living two lives?"

Oliver started to say something, but Diggle beat him to the punch.

"Man, You think everything is centered around you. I know its hard having an alter-ego, but you seem to block out what everyone else goes through when you focus on your 'job'. I mean look at Felicity. She stays by your side day and night, listens to your problems, and still greets you every morning with a smile on her face."

"Speaking of which, where is she? God forbid you give her a night off once in a while."

"Alright, lay off, I get it." Oliver huffed. "Last time I checked she was still working on the whereabouts of Tockman (Clock King). I sent her a text at dinner but she didn't respond. You know how she gets caught up in her work."

"I bet I know that better than you do. "John puts his hands up in surrender. Alright, alright, I'm done with the speech. I think she would have left a long time ago, but I know her too well to think she wouldn't pass the time with how involved she gets in her babies. Let's go."

They arrived at the Verdant at around 11 P.M, stopping to get a bottle of wine they could all share (they probably all needed it), pressed in the code, and went downstairs. All of the lights were on, so they figured she was at her desk. "Hey, Felicity, thought you might want a glass of wine! We sure..."

Oliver went still for a moment, and Diggle immediately pulled out his gun and looked intensely at Oliver, and then to the basement. He noticed she wasn't at her desk, but the computer screen was blinking. Both of them walked down the steps, still cautious. "Felicity?"

"Maybe she went to get take-out after all" Oliver proposed.

"No, probably just taking a break, her coffee is still..."

Oliver looked quickly to the man who froze. He walked over to Felicity's desk and found out why.

The blinking screen had huge, red bolded words printed across it. Next to it was a monitor showing their IT girl strapped to a chair, unconscious, showing a ventilator with Carbon Dioxide carved into the machine, and a clock next to it that said 1:12:59.

The words on the screen read "HURRY UP...THE CLOCK IS TICKING" -Tick Tock

_Sorry, I l LOVE cliffhangers! :) So, What are they going to do now? And how will Oliver react? Questions to be answered in the next chapter...tomorrow...dundunDUN!_

_P.S. Is anybody else besides me GOING INSANE waiting for the next Arrow episode? _


	4. Caught in Between

_4. Until It's Gone..._

_Thank you for the reviews..this is my first fanfic so I get ecstatic even if only 5 or 6 people comment on my story :) FYI this will be the last chapter I post before Arrow returns tomorrow night (Woohoo!). Enjoy!_

"Now tell me, dear, why do you feel the need to spy on me? I know you have tried to severe my firewalls, and I must say, you are pretty good, too."

Felicity took a deep breath, trying to lean as far away from the ticking man as she could. "I wouldn't pry, but murdering city officials aren't exactly on my 'let-go-of-it-and-get-on-with-your-life' list'. She was exhausted. This man had only been in the room for 10 minutes, mostly just staring at her features. 'It goes against my teams' mission".

"So, you must be very loyal to this 'team' of your, hmm?"

She didn't know why he was asking all of these stupid questions. She just wanted to get some warm clothes on and go to sleep!

"YES. I am. Please, tell me what you want. I'm tired, I am drenched in water, and I just want to go HOME." Felicity hastilly said.

"Well, Ms. Smoak, I would let you go, but you have become a liability to me. Though I must say, I am surprised your associates have not come to rescue you, yet. I hope they got my message?"

Felicity perked her head up at this. "What? What message?"

"Let me explain this to you." The Clock King points to a ventilator in the corner of the room. "This is a machine that creates carbon dioxide, which of course, I am sure you are familiar with." He smiled cynically.

Felicity knew where this was going, and shuddered involuntarily.

"I have a video camera set up here, that is recording this entire room. The footage can be seen live from your little 'lair'.

Felicity mouthed "Oh no..."

"Yes, Ms. Smoak, you don't want to miss the next part. Starting in five minutes, every hour you will be inhaling a generous amount of Carbon Dioxide. Your 'friends' will be watching you, and they can't do a thing about it."

"Yes they will!" Felicity said with a voice she didn't know she had. "You don't know them. They will come for me. There's always a way."

"It's what I am hoping for! Oh, to see the mighty vigilante, begging on his hands and knees to let his precious partner in crime go." He laughed.

"What is even better is, I already have another agenda for tonight, and your Arrow will be so caught up in saving the city, I doubt he would give it up for someone like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felicity muttered in disgust.

I've heard your conversations. I can tell Oliver doesn't appreciate what you do. Everyone else can kick-ass and you are sitting behind a computer the whole time. You have no way to defend yourself and you'll always be just his 'damsel in distress'. Now excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Felicity sighed in defeat, as a tear slipped out of her glassy eyes. She knew the city was the first priority. She also knew that even if Oliver did come to her rescue, it would just prove again that she was helpless. She just HAD to find a way out of here.

"Oliver, you can't help her by just sitting here looking at a screen."

He was totally helpless. Felicity is about to get the life sucked out of her and he could do nothing. Oliver watched as she sat there helplessly while the Clock King was breaking her apart. He almost couldn't stand it when he saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to hit something.

"OLIVER! What are we going to do?"

" I don't know what to DO!" Oliver was throwing a fit. "How could she go out into the field alone? Did she know how DANGEROUS that was? She can hardly defend herself, and what was she thinking!?"

"Now, wait a minute, man. I doubt she was doing this just to get a rise out of you. But if she were, she'd be succeeding at..." Oliver threw him a death glare.

"Fine. But don't you think just for a minute that she just wanted to help? She sees us risking our lives everyday for the city while she is here worried sick. And you and Sara getting back together does not help this any."

Oliver huffed. "What does THAT have to do with anything?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it, Oliver. I don't care if you notice it or not, but you always put the Lance's first. Whether it is Laurel, or Sara. Look, I know you two have a history, but getting into a relationship with a girl that got you on the bad side of Laurel in the first place doesn't sound very smart."

He hated to admit it, but Digg had a point. If Sara didn't go on that boat with him, Laurel probably wouldn't be where she was now. The whole Lance family, actually. And he didn't even think how this 'thing' they had would affect Felicity. They were partners, and she trusted him. Now he took off for a meaningless party while she is fighting for her life.

"Oliver, Wait. I think I remember the address Felicity told us right before we left. Ocean and...Grand! Ocean and Grand!"

"I'm going to suit up now!" Oliver said as he ran to get his gear.

When Oliver looked at the clock before he left, the signal showed that the first round of Carbon Dioxide was seeping into the room. Felicity was sitting awkwardly in her chair, drenched and attempting to stay alert for the gas. Even through the screen he could see the dark circles under her eyes that showed she hadn't slept in a while. 'Why didn't I notice that before?' he thought. He needed to get to her, fast. "I am coming, Felicity." He whispered.

It took ten minutes, speeding, to get to the building. Oliver rushed inside, John not far behind. They both raced up the stairs slamming down every door on their way, looking for any sign of Felicity or the Clock King. Just as he was making his way up the third flight of stairs, his 'secret' phone rang.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed that Mr. Lance was calling him at this 'precise' moment, he noted.

"Are you in the glades? There has been an explosion at Riverside and Lot. Another is about to go off but I see the intruder now. Can you get here? Hello?"

He was torn. He couldn't be in two places at once. Digg wasn't in any identity-sealing uniform and he couldn't just leave Felicity here.

Digg was looking at him, confused, but when he saw his face, he knew.

"Man, you can't! Felicity needs you!"

Oliver turned to the man, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I have to go. Find her. I will come as soon as I can."

He ran out the door before he could change his mind, with John staring at him, anger tensed all his features. Though he wanted to know what was going on, he knew Felicity needed help. He proceeded up the stairs to look for her.

_I apologize sincerely for not updating yesterday, but you know, life happens. Will try to get another chapter done by tomorrow :)_


	5. Trust is a Matter of Time

_5. Trust is a Matter of Time_

_Thank ya'll for the reviews! I am really happy how this is turning out and I have a pretty good idea where this is gonna go. Also, if you all saw the new episode of Arrow "Time of Death" IT WAS AMAZING! GO FELICITY! But, if you haven't seen it yet, and don't want spoilers, good. Because my story will have a different ending. Enjoy and please, Ideas are always welcome :)_

He was furious. What could possibly come up that inspired Oliver to delay Felicity's rescue?' Diggle thought as he punched in the last door on the fourth floor.

It wasn't enough that he chose Laurel over him, when he needed the help, or that he just had to propose a welcome home party for Sara, which she didn't want in the first place, and now Felicity is in major trouble, and Oliver is racing against time to get somewhere ELSE.

John knew that Oliver had a lot of problems, what with his family, and the CEO occupation, but this was one mistake he shouldn't have let happen. Digg was the one who could see the reason behind Felicity's ramblings, when Oliver was stuck thinking about other things. Oliver just didn't know how much Felicity has sacrificed for him, and how much she cared for him. This only added to his anger. Felicity was just like Diggs' little sister. Here she was, about to fall asleep to never wake up again, and the one person she was doing this all for was Oliver. Who couldn't even bring himself to consider giving up his own job for once to help a friend.

They were going to have a serious talk if they got out of this mess alive.

It was 11:20pm on the little red clock when she heard the sound of a ventilator coming to life. She shivered and made a point to stay as alert as possible when the gas came in. She could see the little cloud of the gas slowly seeping out of the monstrous machine. 'It's all my fault. I tried to help, and now I am going to die and it is ALL my fault!' she cried.

But then she thought of all the times Oliver thought about giving up and she made sure to let him know he was strong enough. 'I am not going to be weak' she thought. 'If I am going to die, I might as well die trying to get out of here'. Slowly she arched her back to try to sit up a little straighter.

"Now, what did Digg teach me about cable ties..."

BAM! Felicity gasped in shock at what she thought sounded like a door slamming. 'I have to get out of here. Fast.' She pulled at the ties harder.

While she worked on loosening the ties, she thought about how much trouble Oliver could be in. She remembered what the Clock King said before he left.

'He'll be so busy with problems in Starling City, he won't have time to think about his little IT girl'.

She shuddered. If she ever got out of here she was going to have to make this up for him big time. Though she didn't want Oliver to be angry, because she really did just want to help. She didn't even want to know how John would react to this. He knew her better than anybody, and she knew if something happened to her he'd probably blame himself.

She didn't realize at first, but her mind was starting to get cloudy. 'Focus, Felicity, Focus!' she told herself.

Fifteen minutes later she was close to ripping the tie on her left arm off, when she started to get dizzy. When she tried at the cable ties again, she had trouble remembering why she was doing it in the first place. 'I guess I can just...do it later..' she thought.

It wasn't until he reached one of the smaller buildings in the glades that he saw the full extent of what the blast had done. Cars were ripped apart like glass, and people were frantically running around, a few injured. He guided himself down the building to where Officer Lance was.

"You couldn't have gotten here any later. Something else planned tonight?" the cop asked.

"It wasn't exactly planned." Oliver replied resentfully.

Lance raised his eyebrow. "Alright, then. Well, the crooks took off towards the west side of the glades. They were wearing black hoodies with gas masks, so I'm sure there is some pretty toxic chemicals coming from the remaining parts of the bomb."

"Bomb?" the Vigilante asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it would be just small little grenade to get the glades hyped up. Unfortunately, the extent of the damage is seen as too great to be one little set-off."

"I'll be after them."

"Good luck. And..one more thing". Oliver stopped. "I don't think they are doing this themselves. I mean, I think somebody is working behind the scenes here. Commanding the masked guys what to do."

"I will keep that in mind," the Arrow answered. A moment later, he was gone.

As he raced toward the opposite part of the glades, Oliver was starting to feel apprehensive. He knew Felicity could still be stuck in the building for all he knew. and Digg didn't have a good idea of how the building was laid out, not that Oliver tried to give him any direction to go on, either.

Oliver's speedometer went passed 90mph, and he was determined on getting the stupid crooks down so he could get to Felicity.

After the tenth red light he drove through, he caught onto a blue SUV headed down south on the main freeway. Swiftly he drove the bike a little bit faster than the truck, got up to the side of the window, and shot an arrow through it. Immediately the car turned sideways, veering off the road onto a main street, hitting a streetlight.

Ditching his bike, Oliver ran to the front of the car, where he saw three men passed out from the blow, and another man, gasping for air, in the driver's seat.

"Stay still!" the vigilante roared. He heard the sound of police sirens coming his way and proceeded to get back on his bike. he drove past 120mph, driving as fast as he could to Ocean and Grand, and prayed he wasn't too late.

_New chapter will be up tomorrow, please follow/review! :)_


	6. Priorities

6. Priorities

_I will profusely apologize SO MUCH for the late update. Caught the stomach flu Thursday, and haven't been on the computer since. This may not be as long as other chapters, but I promise I will make it through this story no matter what may happen :)_

'This is it' Felicity thought through her cloudy mind. 'I am the one who failed this city. I don't deserve to live, I got myself into this mess and now I am helpless against anything that may cross my path now.' she coughed, inhaling the monoxide gas.

she couldn't help but feel shame and guilt, even though these were sure to be her last living moments. Oliver had depended on her because of the skills she had, that nobody else did, and she wanted to get into the field and do the work that he and Digg and Sara got to do everyday. Now, with her gone, who will find the locations of the Vigilante's targets? Or be his eyes and ears in a Casino that they stake out? She shouldn't have been so careless. She had too many people depending on her and she wasted her time trying to save the day. "It's my fault!" she breathed.

She let out one last tear before she collapsed in her chair.

Diggle tripped up the stairs on the way to the last story of the building. "Should've started from the top," he muttered. He trudged across numerous hallways, looking for any signs of life. He was almost through the main hall when he saw smoke coming from a room down a side hall.

It was almost completely dark, and he had to cover his mouth with the inside of his jacket in order to keep from inhaling the odorless gas. He felt along the wall for a door handle, and, after a few seconds, he did.

From what he could see, this was the room that the gas was coming from, and Felicity must be inside. It wasn't until he felt the door frame that he slammed his fist up against the wall. The door was solid steel.

"DAMN IT" the bodyguard yelled in frustration. Immediately, he looked for any signs of something that he could break open the door with. He suddenly remembered the arrows that Oliver had left with him with the explosion technology. He searched his jacket and found two of them.

He armed the first arrow and laid it next to the door. Then he ran back a few steps and heard a BANG!

Nothing. The explosion didn't even make a dent in the door.

"Looking for this?" a croaky voice engaged Digg with a small hand grenade in his hand. He recognized him immediately. Tockman.

It took twice as long for Oliver to make it to the building. The traffic was horrendous as everyone was trying to leave the city or find others inside of it. His bike seemed to only go 20 miles an hour, even though his speedometer kept reading 120. "Come on!" he huffed.

Oliver was trying so hard not to think what could have happened to Felicity. 'I'm sure Digg must have found her by now...' he thought. Unless...

He never stopped to think that the Clock King could be monitoring every movement he made inside that building. The guy had an outrageous expertise in technology, and since Oliver already stopped the crooks who planted the bomb in the Glades, it never occurred to him that Tockman would go back to his other 'plan'.

It wasn't going to take much for Oliver to to kill this man once he had found him. The hatred he had for this man at the moment was more than Count Vertigo. It was going to take more than three arrows to get the revenge Oliver wanted out of this man.

Oliver stopped about a block from the building and decided it was faster to jump across these buildings than drive another block through the traffic.

He ran as fast as his legs would allow, his heart pumping out of his chest with every jump. After a few minutes of this, he took notice of the building across the street with a window on the top floor, clouded with smoke.

"Felicity!" he called, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He jumped down to the ground, and raced up the building next to Ocean and Grand. He gathered a cloth he had acquired in his vest, used to keep out toxic gases. He reached the 7th story, and worked to pry the window open.

The room was so filled with the gas that Oliver couldn't see anything in the room. He dreaded the thought at how long this room has been filled with the smoke.

Finally, he shook the window open, cutting his hand in the process. He jumped inside, already yelling through the cloth. "Felicity! Can you hear me? Where are you? FELICITY!" he started coughing. He felt around the small room. He then felt the side of a chair.

Through his eyes, though already burning, he took in his sweet IT girls' sight. Unconscious, and her breathing was shallow. He went to pick her up, covering her mouth with another cloth.

Then he heard the sound of an explosion.

_Alright! Finally got this chapter finished. Next chapter should be published within the next few days. Hang in there, this story is SO not done yet ;)_


	7. An Eye For an Eye

_7. An Eye For an Eye_

The sound of the explosion nearly knocked Oliver to the ground as he worked to get Felicity free from her ties. Luckily he had a knife on hand, and quickly cut away at them, though he was still apprehensive at the explosion that had just occurred.

"Felicity? Felicity can you hear me?" he coughed for what seemed like the thousandth time, the smoke now burning his lungs. The unconscious IT girl didn't move a muscle, and he had to carry her out of the chair. He picked her up easily, her small frame over his shoulder. Trying to keep her cloth over her mouth, he felt for the door handle that led to the outside hallway, away from this dangerous gas.

Suddenly, he felt a huge metal door handle and pulled at it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, using as much of his arm strength as was humanly possible, but no prevail. Oliver was worried now, his vision was hazy and he was starting to feel the effects of the carbon monoxide.

He was going to have to go through the window.

Meanwhile, Diggle was in between a rock and a hard place, trying to find a way to get to that grenade before Tockman set it off himself.

"You want this, don't you?" the Clock King said mischeviously, holding up the small hand grenade. "This is the only item in the building that can blow up a door that strong" he said. "But what would be the point of that, when I went through all of the trouble to get the door that secure?" he laughed cynically.

"How could you do this?" Diggle asked disgusted. "You have nothing to gain from killing that poor girl!"

Tockman looked at the ground for a minute, and then reached Diggle's gaze. "I am doing that girl a favor!" he yelled. "I lost my sister because she got shot in the glades. You know, you were there, after the city exploded into Hell! She died and nobody even tried to help her. Do you know how much pain she must have felt, how much emotional pain it caused me when I found her? Well, you DON'T!"

Diggle walked closer to the man. "I do know. I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love after seeing them just a second ago. I served two tours in Afghanistan, and I have had buddies standing right next to me, and the next minute they were blown to bits by a land mine or a grenade." he hesitated, trying not to remember the horrors he went through. "So don't tell ME that I don't know what its' like."

Tockman glared at the man.

"And so you think it is justified that you kill more people off, just because someone you love isn't with you anymore? You can blame yourself, you can blame everybody else, but you can't take justice into your own hands."

"I am giving them a mercy killing!" Tockman interupted. "That girl in there probably would have gotten killed another horrible way if I didn't stop it from happening. I was just putting them to sleep, never to wake up again. That is better than anything those people gave to my sister!"

"You are too far gone, man." Digg responded. "You need help. I can help you, just hand me the grenade."

Tockman quickly looked at the bomb in his hand like he forgot it was there. Then he looked back at the millionare's bodyguard.

"Your right. It's my fault all these people are dead. That girl in there is probably dead now too, what would my sister think?" he was sobbing now. "I am the one who deserves to die. I am so sorry, I never meant to do this."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Just had me the grenade and we can still save her!"

Tockman pulled the grenade back. "No." he said. Digg saw what he was about to do. He lunged toward the man with all of the strength he had, knocking him to the ground just before he pulled the pin. Tockman hit his head on the cement floor, and was unconscious.

Digg quickly, but securely grabbed the bomb out of his hands and set it next to the steel door. "I'm coming Felicity" he whispered.

He pulled the pin, and ran as far to the other side of the hall as he could.

Then he heard it. The explosion hit him in a huge blow and he covered his blaring ears to block out the sound. He recovered for a few seconds and then did his best to dodge the shrapnel to get to the room.

The door was still in tact, he couldn't believe, but there was a space big enough for him to crawl through the wall. He wore his oxygen mask, and looked around for Felicity through the smoke.

He finally saw her, but someone was holding her, and trying desperately to open the 7th story window to the outside. He recognized the green hoodie immediately.

"Oliver!" Digg said through his mask. The vigilante looked in his direction, and only put his guard down when Digg raised his hands in surrender.

He motioned to the door. "We can get out over here!" he tried to yell to him. He saw the motionless Felicity in Oliver's arms, and silently prayed she was going to be okay. There was no time to think the worst right now.

Oliver quickly made his way to the other side of the room and Digg helped him squeeze Felicity through the small opening through the wall. Once they were all through Oliver was frantically coughing, and Digg gave him his turn with the mask. Oliver shook his head and pointed over to Felicity, who was lying on the ground, breathing shallow.

John leaned over Felicity to put the oxygen mask on her, hoping it was enough to get her breathing back in order. He was so exhausted from the whole mess, he almost didn't hear the shot that winded past his ear.

_Whoo! There ya go! Sorry about the late update again, its' really hard to find time to write! Well, I guarantee you will have another update tomorrow! Happy Friday!_


	8. Taking Chances

8. Taking Chances

_So as an apology for being really BAD at updates, I am updating AGAIN today! This is an exciting chapter so sit tight and enjoy! :D_

The bullet only slightly grazed his left cheek, and Digg cringed and held his cheek, now covered in blood. Oliver, who was still bent over in a coughing fit, looked at the man who was standing in front of them.

"YOU!" The Clock King yelled, pointing his gun at Oliver. "You were the one that let the Glades blow up! You killed my sister you-"

"Stop!" Digg chimed in. "I told you that its' nobody's fault. You can't keep blaming other people!" he said pleadingly. Unfortunately, the man looked just fed up with life, and there is only so far a man can go until he can't turn back. John saw this too often.

"I don't CARE anymore! I already ruined my life. What is their left? I have no family, I killed people who probably have their people after me right now, and so if I can hate somebody before I die, it might as well be the one who let my little sister die!" Tockman pointed a shaky gun at Oliver, and, as much as he wanted to pick up his bow, Oliver could only put his hands up in surrender.

"I am sorry for what happened to your sister" Oliver said sympathetically. "I lost a good friend that day, too. He was like family to me. I know, it is hard losing somebody who was with you just a second ago, I know. If you would just-"

"NO!" the enraged man exclaimed. You DON'T know how it is! You don't care! You could probably kill me right now and you wouldn't care if I died. You'd just go back to your fabulous life, acting like you are saving the city. Like you don't MURDER people. Like you didn't murder my sister!"

Oliver retreated, cringed at the word 'murder'. He never liked the word, and even more-so hated that he was called that. He was trying to save the city without any more deaths, but sometimes that is just impossible. But this man, in the state he was in, wouldn't be able to understand that. He had to think of something fast.

Tockman's gun was awful shaky, and he was close enough to hit something vital if he wanted to, and he didn't want to take any chances if this guy had previous training in the field. Where had Digg left his gun?

"Oliver!" Digg was trying to get his attention. He knew Oliver loathed how some people called him, but now was so NOT the time to get caught up in his own insecurities. "Man, snap out of it! He's pointing a gun at your head!"

Oliver looked up instantly, and he watched the man before him cock his gun and move in. Digg was still unarmed, and couldn't take the risk of lunging at him at the distance they were from each other, and he could pull the trigger too easily.

"You think you can try to brain wash me into thinking your way. I am not crazy. Hell, maybe I am! But it doesn't matter anymore. If I can do this city one favor, I'll get rid of this high-ego vigilante who thinks he can kill people just because he has arrows and a green outfit! This is for my little sister-"

BANG!

Both men jumped when they saw the Clock King fall to the floor, bleeding out the side of his head. They stood in shock for a minute, and looked around to see where the shot came from.

Behind them, on the floor, a slightly conscious Felicity held Diggle's gun shakily, still trying to access what she had done. She quickly tossed the gun off to the other side of the hallway, adrenaline slowly wearing off of her exhausted body.

Diggle slowly walked over to Tockman, already assured he was dead. The man had to have good angels to be alive now. But, with a head wound, your pretty much a goner within a few minutes.

Digg joined Oliver who knelt next to Felicity, who was still shaking from her act of bravery. "Felicity, are you okay?" Diggle asked softly. He knew she just saved both of their lives, but, for her, that shot must have taken more courage than anything she'd ever done. She seemed to still be in shock. Which wasn't good considering the amount of carbon monoxide she had been inhaling over the past few hours.

The IT girl coughed for a few seconds. "I think so...I don't know. I guess I'm still trying to process what-" she broke out into a coughing fit again. "Calm down, let's get you to a hospital." Oliver examined her, making sure she didn't have any other injuries. She looked alright, aside from a few bruises on her wrists where she had tried to break off her ties. He was going to have to get her a knife to keep with her, considering she wouldn't allow him to leave a gun in her possession.

"NO." Felicity said in her loud voice, as loud as she could manage, anyway. "Neither of YOU go to the hospital when you get injured, so neither am I." Diggle rolled his eyes and Oliver sighed, looking at each other questioningly. Felicity seemed to understand the exchange. "Promise me you won't take me to the hospital." she threatened in between coughs. "Promise me or I swear I'll quit-" Oliver softly 'shushed' her lips with his index finger.

"I promise we won't take you to the hospital, Felicity." she sighed, relieved as she stared into those warm, blue eyes of his.

"But..." Felicity moaned. She knew their must be a catch.

Oliver continued. "As long as you comply with whatever we ask of you, meaning plenty of rest, and most likely some days off." She huffed and laid back down on her arm. "Okay, fine, whatever. Just NO hospitals." Diggle smiled reassuringly at his little computer expert. She seemed to be the only one who could bring a smile to either of their faces in times of distress. Only Felicity.

Oliver reached his arm up to cup Felicity's cheek in his palm. "Let's get you home."

_No cliffy's today, your welcome :D I am still updating tomorrow, so keep watching for updates! Night eveybody :)_


	9. The Ride Home

_9. Talk to Me_

_So here it is! Probably my last update for the weekend. I will try my hardest to keep you guys posted over the course of the next week (I have exams coming up and I have like NO TIME what-so-ever). Thank you for all of the comments, favorites/follows, they always bring a smile to my face :)_

Diggle called the SCPD as soon as the trio was clear of the abandoned building, as it was clear Oliver was too focused on making sure his Girl Wednesday was still breathing. Detective Lance wasn't happy about the middle-of-the-night call, especially after what went down at the Queen's yesterday evening, but, it's all part of the job. And by now, he was only too used to it.

Felicity had collapsed after their little conversation about the hospital, probably due too exhaustion and the after-effects of the monoxide. Diggle expressed concern for her and attempted to persuade Oliver to take her to the hospital, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it when she found out, and Oliver wouldn't go back on his word, not since the first time Felicity had to drive him to their underground lair when he was shot by his mother.

At 3:00 in the morning, the streets were nearly empty, and Digg drove at least 20 over the speed limit. Still being cautious of his turns, he didn't want Felicity to increase the amount of head trauma she was already experiencing. Every few minutes or so he would look in his rear view mirror and watch Oliver still holding her in his arms, every once in a while calling her softly, in hopes that she would wake up and return to her normal, babbling self.

No such luck, though. She stayed silent and unconscious, which made Digg very uncomfortable, for she was the one that could always brighten his or Oliver's day no matter what the circumstance. It hurt him to think Felicity would question her role of the team. She was the rock. She held everything together, performing her best no matter what the task. It hurt him more that Oliver didn't seem to recognize the work she did day and night. Or, if he did, he doesn't show it enough.

The man is so fueled by his emotions that he loses focus of the little things that make his life worth living. Though he would never mention it, Oliver still acquires a few characteristics of his former billionaire-playboy self. Of course, Digg had been fine with it, not wanting to pry into his personal life, but he knew Felicity had feelings for Oliver that Oliver probably wished he had. That girl was different. She was always at Oliver's side if he needed her, and never asked for anything in return.

Diggle looked back to the road ahead of him and sighed audibly.

"You alright, John? I'm sorry, I never got the chance to ask what went on back there." Oliver asked, softly. "I'm fine, Oliver. It's over now." By the tone of his voice, Oliver could tell he didn't want to speak of it anymore right now. Though, if only for Felicity's sake or his own, he didn't know.

A few tears were threatening to stream down Oliver's face as he continued to stare at his partner in his arms. He couldn't get his emotions straight. He was angry that Felicity had gone into the field alone, she was smarter than that. She could have been killed, not that he wanted to think about that scenario at the moment. He just had to hold onto the fact that she was going to be alright. 'Why aren't we there yet?' he thought impatiently.

Five minutes later, they pulled into the dark parking lot in the back of the Verdant. Digg opened the door as Oliver carried Felicity in, holding her securely to his chest, making sure she stayed out of harms' way.

He set her on the table carefully, mentally noting to obtain more blankets for the basement. It was freezing down here and it didn't help that Felicity was soaked to the bone through her clothing. Digg had managed to find an electric blanket and a few fleece throws in the emergency kit, and hooked up the small oxygen mask to Felicity. They noticed an almost instant increase in her pulse. For the first time since they got to the lair, Digg looked up to Oliver.

"I got her breathing back to normal, so this is your job" Diggle said, holding up the blankets. Oliver sighed, about to reply when they heard footsteps coming down the foundry stairs.

"Ollie?" Oliver closed his eyes. It was Sara. "Over here Sara, but please, keep it down". She looked confused for a few moments, until she saw the girl on the table. "Oh my god, what happened? Is she alright?"

"She should be fine, we got into some trouble with the Clock King after your welcome-home party. We've all had a long night." Sara nodded, understanding. "Long story short, we won't be having any more problems with him.", sadness displaying on the bodyguards' features.

"Okay, I see that you are both exhausted so I won't press any more questions right now, but why does she still have wet clothing on?" she accused, looking over Felicity. Oliver replied "we just got here a few minutes ago, I was going to..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her", Sara said, knowingly saving Oliver the awkwardness of having to undress his partner. Oliver thanked her silently, and then headed up the basement stairs to get a drink. Diggle stood up, looking once more at Felicity, who was peacefully sleeping on the table, and proceeded up the stairs, following Oliver.

_I am planning a good conversation between John and Oliver, so if I am a bit late on my next update, it is for your benefit ;) Please rate/review! _


	10. The Blame Game

_10. The Blame Game_

_Thank you all for (patiently) waiting for this chapter. I am pretty satisfied with it, but this will not be the last talk that the two 'boys' have ;)_

He heard footsteps coming up from the basement stairs. Oliver was sitting at the Verdant bar, a a shot of whiskey on the table that he was still trying to decide whether to drink. It had been one of the long days, and his emotional stress only made it worse. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, the smoke, which fit all too well with his partners' name.

"I don't get it. I used to think that you just thought too much. You know, trying to make loose ends fit and all that. But I realize, your thought process has cobwebs weaved through it."

Oliver looked up at his bodyguard, the man with tense shoulders and a look that told him he was going to get a lecture.

"Do you even understand what happened tonight?" he slowly raised his voice.

"No. I don't." Oliver said simply. A laugh of hysteria bubbled up inside him. "I don't understand why Felicity went out there on her own. Like she felt she needed to 'prove her position' on this team?" he went on. "I remember when..." Oliver's hands pointed forward. "When I said we'd protect her. That if she could help us, I would do everything in my power to make sure she wasn't in harms way. I know things have changed since then, but it still doesn't excuse-"

"Your behavior?" Diggle finished. "Because that's absolutely right. Look, I know when Felicity signed on with our group that she wasn't going to be completely incapable of being in danger, but that doesn't mean that you can make her a second priority!" Oliver stared at the man in shock.

"Second priority?!" he stood from the bar. "The safety of my team is ALWAYS my first priority. You don't know how hard it is, to worry about someone getting hurt even though you were the one putting them in danger. Every person on this team could be in danger because of me. It's hard to cope with that, and then there's my mother..."

Diggle chuckled hastily. "Oh really? I don't know?" Oliver quickly tried to defend himself. "Digg, you know I didn't mean-"

"NO. I do know, Oliver. And don't you dare say our safety is 'first priority', because you and I both know it isn't true." Diggle walked right up to the vigilante.

"Man, I think I lost count keeping track of the times you ditched your 'alter-ego' occupation for a situation Laurel was in, or Sara,...Hell, even Helena for that matter." Oliver was about to say something, but Digg cut him off. Your priorities are so messed up, man. I know that you created this team, but now that we ARE a team, you can't make last-second decisions for yourself. Do you call leaving Felicity in an abandoned building to save a city giving her first priority?" Oliver retreated slightly. He knew the man was right. "It's not fair to this team, especially Felicity.

"I see how Felicity works her ass off making sure that you are safe when you go out on your missions as the vigilante. The way she tenses up and works herself harder when you are in danger. She makes sacrifices just like you and me, though, she never gets the credit for it. You seem to forget that she isn't like you and me. She hasn't SEEN what we have. You just expect that she will be okay with it because you've had to get over it time and time again. You don't see the toll it takes on her." John looks off, a memory stopping him short.

Digg's voice is softer now. "Oliver...you know she works with you day and night, at Queen Consolidated...the job she had to take, so that you are ready to go whenever duty calls, and the Vigilante...working herself restlessly through the next day just to make sure you make it home at the end of the night."

He looks up at Oliver. "Felicity is like a sister to me...and it HURTS me deeply every time she has to see what we have to do, and you still come back angry because something else is not going right in your life. Man seriously, she is the ONE right thing in your life right now that is normal, but yet, you still have her standing in your peripherals, missing everything she does for you."

"And something I'll never understand..." he adds, "Why she still calls you a hero at the end of the day. I believe in a sort-of Felicity way...she's stronger than both of us."

Oliver is silent for a moment. He turns away from Digg. "I know she is...I know she is stronger because she has faith in me that I don't even have in myself." he turns around, shaking his head. "How could she still call this thing that I am, a 'hero'? After all I've put her through...I can't fathom that."

"Believe me," Diggle replied. "I have no idea." He lays a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Man, you really need to sort out your priorities. I know Felicity will forgive you, but after you ran out on her in that building, I don't know if I can."

Diggle starts heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To get some take out for Felicity. It might also be a hint for you to talk to Felicity about why she felt she needed to prove something to YOU." And with that, Diggle left, the echo of the door closing making Oliver cringe.

Though it hurt him to the core, Oliver knew he deserved that. It made him sick to think that Felicity thought she had to prove herself to be on their team, when all along, she had been the center of it. Felicity was his rock. The part of his team that never questioned his actions, even when they were totally wrong. And he knew he took advantage of her trust. He still held his shot of whiskey and threw it off the counter angrily. Composing himself, he took a deep breath, and started down the stairs, slowly, trying to think of how to ask 'his girl' to forgive him for something that was seemingly unforgivable.

_I know Oliver didn't get to say too much in this chapter, I needed Digg to point out what Felicity meant to him, and how much she was the 'core' of the team. I mean, he's the bodyguard/driver, not to mention the huge brother/sister relationship they developed during the time Oliver returned to the island. So he pretty much sees everything that Felicity does as well as Oliver. Let me know what you think...and you guys will have another chapter posted tomorrow :) P.S. I just HAD to add the 'His girl' part at the end. That will never get old!_


	11. Bricks and Feathers

_11. Bricks and Feathers_

_Okay, I know you all sincerely dislike me for waiting two and a half weeks for an update right now. I had exams and my new classes are so much better #SONOTBETTER. This one is short, but I will be posting a chapter at least every other day from now on (Stories that are good take time, right?). Hope ya'll enjoy! :D_

'God, I wish they would shut that stupid alarm off already, I can't take it anymore!', Felicity thought half-consciously. Her vision was only starting to come back to normal, and it gave her a headache trying to focus. 'Glasses', she thought. 'Need to find my glasses'.

"Oh, I'm sorry-I completely forgot about those", Felicity heard a faint voice as she felt her glasses in her left palm. It was Sara, she finally recognized the voice. "I didn't think I said that aloud..." Felicity said, her voice hoarse.

Sara chuckled slightly. "Just put your glasses on and relax. I gave you a few sedatives so I wouldn't try to move much right now if I were you". Felicity sighed, and worked on slowing her heart rate. It was then that Felicity noticed the alarm she was hearing was just the blaring in her own ears.

Sara couldn't believe that Felicity was in such bad shape, and she felt as if this was somehow her fault. Though she knew it wasn't, it still hurt her that this girl had been injured. Felicity was such a light in this 'team'. She was strong and mature, yet gentle, not ever remembering her pressing Oliver for information about the time he was on the island. She also took notice of her diligence working as an EA (as she was told was a demotion), and as a partner in the vigilante's team to save the city. However, these last few weeks must have really taken a toll on her. Oliver had been kind of out of touch with himself lately, and she doubted Oliver paid much attention to anything else when he was on 'mental mode'.

Suddenly Felicity screamed, her body too quickly jolting awake. She sat up, panting as she took in her reality. Sara snapped out of her thoughts and went over to Felicity. "Are you alright?" she asked, as Felicity's monitors showed her heart rate was rapid. Felicity hugged her stomach, holding her knees closer to her, as a few tears escaped her glassy eyes. "Felicity, what is it?" Sara looked her over, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Felicity?" Sara looked as Oliver sprinted across the room, next to Felicity's bedside. "Felicity, are you alright?". He looked to Sara for answers, though she looked just as confused as he did.

"I'm FINE!" Felicity said loudly, trying to slow her heart rate, sounding ruder than usual. Oliver was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I-I just had a nightmare, that's all." Felicity sank back down to the table, holding her head which was pounding again.

"I killed him, I kept killing him" Felicity moaned quietly. Oliver understood the problem. "It's okay, Felicity. It's fine...it was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't!" Felicity spoke loudly, again, sitting up. "I killed him, he was just grieving for his family...I shouldn't have...I shouldn't..."

Sara was at a loss of words, as she still wasn't completely sure what went on in the building.

"You made the right choice, Felicity." Oliver said softly, looking straight into her eyes. "If it wasn't him it would have been one of us. He had gone too far, there wasn't any coming back for him. It's for the best where he is now." Oliver laid a hand on her shoulder, empathizing with what she was going through. As another tear escaped her eyes, she said "How can you do it?" defeat in her voice. "How are you able to make that choice, to kill a person?" Oliver felt as if a ton of bricks had been laid on him. "It never gets easier, if that is what you are asking..." his eyes wandering.

Felicity retreated. "I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to-"

"Who's hungry?" Diggle said as he walked down the stairs.

_I know it is short, but this chapter is important for what is going to be coming up. Thank you all for being so patient, another update is coming tomorrow!_


	12. Beauty Sleep

_13. Family_

Oliver put his jacket around Felicity as they made their way to the Queens' car. She threw a grateful glance his way, for she was sure she would get Hypothermia in this weather if she didn't stop shivering. Oliver held the passenger side of the door open and gently helped her into the car, and proceeded to get in on the other side.

She didn't know what to make of Oliver. She was still reeling from the events of the night, and she noticed the tension between Oliver and John, which she didn't understand. Maybe she was finally going to get that lecture about going out in the field. How stupidly dangerous it was, how he needed her in the lair and nowhere else. 'Ugh' she thought. 'I'd rather sleep'.

However, deep in her mind she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The sedatives Sara had given her had put her into a deep, dreamless sleep. But now that the drugs were finally wearing off, she shook from more than just the cold.

"Are you still cold? I have another blanket in the back..." Oliver said, watching her worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine" she replied, her voice still slightly hoarse. Oliver gave her a skeptical look, but turned back to the road.

Felicity laid her head back against the seat, and shut her eyes. "If there's something you want to say, Oliver, say it." she said hastilly, sighing heavily. Oliver was taken aback by this. But he seemed to understand. "Yes, there is something I would like to say to you." She turned her head to look his way.

"I'm sorry..." he began. Felicity stared at him in confusion. This was not what she was expecting. "Why-?"

"You don't know this, but it was my fault your were nearly killed in that building." Felicity tried to interrupt him, but he kept on. "No, it was my fault. When I saw you on your own computer screens, about to have the life taken out of you I-when I brought you onto this team I had promised to protect you, and I broke that promise."

Felicity didn't understand. She knew Oliver might feel slightly responsible, but it wasn't _his_ fault..."Oliver, it was because of _you _that I was brought out of that place alive. You have no reason to be blaming yourself. Besides, I knew what I was getting into when I joined your team. We all have to make sacrifices."

"Felicity, you don't understand..."

"Yes I do, Mr. Queen, I know you have a lot on your plate but that doesn't mean you are allowed to you can fix everyone else's mistakes! -It's...my fault I got into that situation. I wanted to go out into the field to help...to show that I was strong enough, but I was stupid and irrational...I didn't mean to make you worry, especially since it probably disturbed Sara's party..."

"Don't apologize to _me" _Oliver growled. It made him sick to think that she was the one who thought they did wrong.

"When we went into that building, I got a call from Lance, saying he had a bomb about to be set off in the Glades, one similar to the one Malcolm Merlyn set up. I made a decision to go, and Digg had tried to stop me. If it weren't for him, you probably wouldn't be here today".

Felicity was trying to understand. She didn't see much of what was going on in that building. All she remembered was Oliver releasing her from her bondage, and Tockman trying to stop them from leaving...

Oliver seemed to know what she was thinking. "I came in through the window after I stopped the criminals from leaving the city. Diggle was the one trying to get past Tockman so he could rescue you." he said this with such defeat in his voice, his eyes not able to reach hers.

"Oh." was all she could manage to say. This was all too much...Oliver really turned his back on her to save the city? She tried not to, but she couldn't help thinking if things would have turned out differently if it was Laurel or Sara in danger.

Oliver apologized again. "I have no excuse for why I did what I did. I honestly don't know why I chose to leave. If you had died..."

She was done. She didn't know what was coming over her, but Felicity Smoak was done. Done caring about Oliver, or his feelings. All those times she held back from him, were being thrown out the window.

"What if I did die? Huh? I bet if it was Sara who was in my place you would have turned the world upside-down to save her." Felicity's voice was slowly rising, and mentioning Sara had caught him off guard. He had to question what he would have done if Sara was the one in peril.

"Hell, or Laurel for that matter!" Her hands went up in the air. "Me and Digg have been by your side since day one, helping you do what you do even if what it is your doing is insane, or unrelated to your 'alter-ego' work. Yet, when Sara shows up, you make sure to do everything in your power to accommodate to the woman. I know you don't always have time to thank us for what we do, which, you shouldn't have to, because we are a team. A FAMILY. And family does not leave a member of it to die! -Just...Just what the hell were you thinking? I gave up my life to help you and your work, and I trusted you with my life. That is all I asked for in return." Her voice became smaller. "Am I really that low on your priority list, Oliver, that you would justify my death to continue being Starling City's hero? Because if it is true, I'd rather you be stuck on that island." She opened her door, for Oliver had pulled up to the front of her house. She finished, "At least then you knew who you cared about."

She shut the door, which felt like Oliver had been slapped in the face. He waited until Felicity went into her house, and drove off, surrounded by his own thoughts, unsure of where he was going next.

_Oh I just loved writing Felicity's speech in this chapter! How did you guys like it? You think Oliver deserved Felicity's slap in the face, or was she being too hard on him? Please leave a review, chapter 14 will be up on/or before Wednesday!_


	13. Family

_13. Family_

Oliver put his jacket around Felicity as they made their way to the Queens' car. She threw a grateful glance his way, for she was sure she would get Hypothermia in this weather if she didn't stop shivering. Oliver held the passenger side of the door open and gently helped her into the car, and proceeded to get in on the other side.

She didn't know what to make of Oliver. She was still reeling from the events of the night, and she noticed the tension between Oliver and John, which she didn't understand. Maybe she was finally going to get that lecture about going out in the field. How stupidly dangerous it was, how he needed her in the lair and nowhere else. 'Ugh' she thought. 'I'd rather sleep'.

However, deep in her mind she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The sedatives Sara had given her had put her into a deep, dreamless sleep. But now that the drugs were finally wearing off, she shook from more than just the cold.

"Are you still cold? I have another blanket in the back..." Oliver said, watching her worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine" she replied, her voice still slightly hoarse. Oliver gave her a skeptical look, but turned back to the road.

Felicity laid her head back against the seat, and shut her eyes. "If there's something you want to say, Oliver, say it." she said hastilly, sighing heavily. Oliver was taken aback by this. But he seemed to understand. "Yes, there is something I would like to say to you." She turned her head to look his way.

"I'm sorry..." he began. Felicity stared at him in confusion. This was not what she was expecting. "Why-?"

"You don't know this, but it was my fault your were nearly killed in that building." Felicity tried to interrupt him, but he kept on. "No, it was my fault. When I saw you on your own computer screens, about to have the life taken out of you I-when I brought you onto this team I had promised to protect you, and I broke that promise."

Felicity didn't understand. She knew Oliver might feel slightly responsible, but it wasn't _his_ fault..."Oliver, it was because of _you _that I was brought out of that place alive. You have no reason to be blaming yourself. Besides, I knew what I was getting into when I joined your team. We all have to make sacrifices."

"Felicity, you don't understand..."

"Yes I do, Mr. Queen, I know you have a lot on your plate but that doesn't mean you are allowed to you can fix everyone else's mistakes! -It's...my fault I got into that situation. I wanted to go out into the field to help...to show that I was strong enough, but I was stupid and irrational...I didn't mean to make you worry, especially since it probably disturbed Sara's party..."

"Don't apologize to _me" _Oliver growled. It made him sick to think that she was the one who thought they did wrong.

"When we went into that building, I got a call from Lance, saying he had a bomb about to be set off in the Glades, one similar to the one Malcolm Merlyn set up. I made a decision to go, and Digg had tried to stop me. If it weren't for him, you probably wouldn't be here today".

Felicity was trying to understand. She didn't see much of what was going on in that building. All she remembered was Oliver releasing her from her bondage, and Tockman trying to stop them from leaving...

Oliver seemed to know what she was thinking. "I came in through the window after I stopped the criminals from leaving the city. Diggle was the one trying to get past Tockman so he could rescue you." he said this with such defeat in his voice, his eyes not able to reach hers.

"Oh." was all she could manage to say. This was all too much...Oliver really turned his back on her to save the city? She tried not to, but she couldn't help thinking if things would have turned out differently if it was Laurel or Sara in danger.

Oliver apologized again. "I have no excuse for why I did what I did. I honestly don't know why I chose to leave. If you had died..."

She was done. She didn't know what was coming over her, but Felicity Smoak was done. Done caring about Oliver, or his feelings. All those times she held back from him, were being thrown out the window.

"What if I did die? Huh? I bet if it was Sara who was in my place you would have turned the world upside-down to save her." Felicity's voice was slowly rising, and mentioning Sara had caught him off guard. He had to question what he would have done if Sara was the one in peril.

"Hell, or Laurel for that matter!" Her hands went up in the air. "Me and Digg have been by your side since day one, helping you do what you do even if what it is your doing is insane, or unrelated to your 'alter-ego' work. Yet, when Sara shows up, you make sure to do everything in your power to accommodate to the woman. I know you don't always have time to thank us for what we do, which, you shouldn't have to, because we are a team. A FAMILY. And family does not leave a member of it to die! -Just...Just what the hell were you thinking? I gave up my life to help you and your work, and I trusted you with my life. That is all I asked for in return." Her voice became smaller. "Am I really that low on your priority list, Oliver, that you would justify my death to continue being Starling City's hero? Because if it is true, I'd rather you be stuck on that island." She opened her door, for Oliver had pulled up to the front of her house. She finished, "At least then you knew who you cared about."

She shut the door, which felt like Oliver had been slapped in the face. He waited until Felicity went into her house, and drove off, surrounded by his own thoughts, unsure of where he was going next.

_Oh I just loved writing Felicity's speech in this chapter! How did you guys like it? You think Oliver deserved Felicity's slap in the face, or was she being too hard on him? Please leave a review, chapter 14 will be up on/or before Wednesday!_


	14. Eye of the Storm

_14. Eye of the Storm_

He drove for what felt like hours down the main highway for Starling City. Oliver Queen was a man of high standards, but right now he felt like he was stuck in the eye of a hurricane. Though he knew he deserved it, the weight on his chest was only being piled higher as he heard Felicity's words over and over in his mind.

_ "I know you don't always have time to thank us for what we do, which, you shouldn't have to, because we are a team. A FAMILY." _she had said_. And family does not leave a member of it to die!" _He cringed at the strength of her words.

_ "I trusted you with my life." _He severed her trust in him. It killed him inside to think what lengths he must have gone to make her say that.

"_I'd rather you be stuck on that island. At least then you knew who you cared about."_

His will was gone. He had no purpose as of this moment. It made Oliver sick to think that he was the reason Felicity Smoak would say such a horrid thing. He didn't think she was capable of it. 'I made her capable of that' he thought. His eyes were now glassy as he realized the true meaning of what Digg had said to him that night. And he was stupid enough to think that it was _her_ own fault that she was nearly put on her death bed.

'Maybe it's better that she hates me' he thought. 'I'd rather her never speak to me again, instead of being dead.' He, again, cringed at those words.

If Felicity had died...he didn't know what he would do. Of all of the people in his life, since he had gotten back from the island, Felicity was the only girl who honestly knew him, for what he was, his flaws, and even his past. She never questioned him about his scars. Not to mention even when they first met, she looked past all of the BS lies he had told her, and had still helped him out. She saved him from death at least twice. 'And I couldn't even run into that building to help her' he muttered in disgust.

It really had taken him until now, to notice all of what Felicity had meant to him. It was so much, yet so simple. At least it was simple. Until he decided he was going to play 'hero' instead of being there for a member of his team. "A FAMILY", is what Felicity called it. That way of thinking had never occurred to him, and he appreciated Felicity that much more because she looked at it that way.

Just then, Oliver's phone rang, a picture of his mother showing up on his screen. He quickly rejected the call, and proceeded to shut his phone off and throw it in the back seat. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper with a woman that didn't deserve his time of day.

Oliver's speedometer read 90mph, and it wasn't until then that he realized he was on the outskirts of Central City. 'Damn,' said under his breath. He made a sharp U-turn at an exit and started to make his way back towards Starling City. He was nervous now, wondering what in the world he could do to make Felicity forgive him.

It didn't occur to him until now that Felicity's favorite ice-cream was Mint-Chip. Why that engaged in his mind he will never know. Then he realized..."I am such an IDIOT!" Louder than he should have. Felicity was home after a traumatic event, and he was supposed to give her the sedatives Digg gave him. And someone should be there to watch her. Screw the fact that she genuinely hated him at the moment. He needed to make sure she wasn't in pain.

After about an hour of driving back towards the Glades, Oliver rushed into a Convenience store to pick up some Mint-Chip and wine (because they both needed it). He glanced at his watch out of habit. 1:30AM. Oliver huffed at himself in annoyance. 'Oh well. Its an excuse to wake her up, I guess'.Then he sped for Felicity's.

* * *

1:47. In big red bolded numbers. She had been staring at it all night from her bed. Felicity knew better than try to sleep. Her nightmares were there even when she wasn't sleeping. She had tried to just lay down, and make her mind go blank. Get rid of all the thoughts of the Clock King, and especially Oliver. She was still in shock with what he had told her that night; and what she had gotten off her own mind.

She knew he deserved it, but she still felt guilty. She wasn't one to 'throw it in people's faces' when they had done something wrong, for God knows all of her flaws. But she was tired of keeping it all inside, everything that Oliver apparently was oblivious to.

Felicity noticed she was staring at her clock, one too similar to the one that had been inside her 'cell'. She quickly threw a book at it, knocking it off of her dresser. If she wasn't still having flashbacks of earlier events, she might have laughed at herself for being so paranoid.

She had made herself a cup of hot cocoa and tried to read, but after 3 chapters she had no idea what had happened. Also, her muscles were aching. Not to mention her sure-to-be-bruised wrists when she tried to break her restraints. So she just laid on top of her bed with the lights on, and staring at the ceiling, which was the only thing in her room that didn't remind her of her captivity.

A few minutes later, and although she protested it, the adrenaline was nearly out of her system, and her eyelids were dreary. And as fast as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Felicity opened her eyes, which were a little blurry, and took in her surroundings. 'It couldn't be morning already, could it?' the sun shining though he bedroom window answered her quesiton. She couldn't believe she had actually had a decent night sleep. Out of habit, she looked to see what time it was, and remembering that she threw it off the dresser. Then she froze. The clock was placed on the center of her dresser, just as it had been. The only difference was, the clock was going backwards. 1:00:59, 1:00:58. A timer. She shuddered. A voice whipped through her ear. "Kill him." it whispered.

She looked around for where the voice came from, her heart beating rapidly. The voice spoke again. "Kill him!" it said, louder. It was slightly familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She walked to her bedroom door and turned around to see that the light had been shut off. Tockman was standing at his knees in front of her.

"KILL HIM!" the voice was harsh and loud. 'Oliver' she thought. Felicity jumped at his voice so close to her ear. Then she noticed the gun in her hand. Oliver was suddenly beside her. He pointed to the man in front of them. "KILL HIM, Felicity." She was shaking now. 'No, no' she thought. 'This can't happen, not again.' "NO. She said, trying to sound brave. Oliver looked angry for a moment, and then he made a face that made her so afraid she wanted to hug him and never let go. A gun was pointed at his head. Oliver just stood there, a frightened look on his face. "Stop!" she yelled. "Don't hurt him!" Tockman just laughed, pushing the gun further towards Oliver. Too quickly to see, she heard a _BANG!_

Had been squeezed shut, and she slowly opened them to see Tockman on the floor, blood gushing out of his forehead. She was scared, she couldn't handle this. She looked to Oliver for comfort...

He was on the floor as well, in almost the exact position that Tockman was. A bullet went through his head, and Felicity looked at the metal object in her hand, and the thought that had escaped her mind made her scream at the top of her lungs.

She sat up straight in bed, her fingers clenching on the arm of the figure at her bedside. She saw his deep-blue eyes, and then all was dark.

* * *

It was nearly two AM when Oliver had finally gotten to Felicity's apartment. He grabbed the groceries he had thrown into the back seat, Felicity's sedatives, and took a deep breath as he walked up the steps to her place. He took notice of the one room in the apartment with the light on. 'Maybe she's awake after all' he thought. He was just about to ring the doorbell, when he faintly heard Felicity's voice.

"No, stop!" "Don't hurt him!" He instantly kicked into vigilante mode. His heart beat rapidly as he dropped the bags and kicked her door down, worried that somebody was hurting Felicity. He paused for a moment, looking around for anything that seemed to be out of place. Nothing. Then, he heard a blood-curdling scream that made himself cringe.

He ran to the bedroom, where it seemed to be coming from. The light was on, and the sight he took in was enough to age him a century. Felicity was screaming her lungs out, apparently in a nightmare. Sweat from her panic dabbed at her pillow. He immediately went over to her bedside and grabbed her arm gently, to shake her awake. She sat up straight, something he wasn't expecting, but she paused her screams. She looked straight into Oliver's eyes, her own wild and scared. Then she passed out back on the bed.

"Felicity!" Oliver's own eyes drew tears as he tried to call Felicity from her subconscious.

_Wow, this chapter really took me for an emotional ride. It was crazy writing this, but I loved how it turned out. I am back to my lovely cliff hangers ;) Chapter 15 to be up soon !_


	15. Sanity

_15. Sanity_

_Late Update...again, I'm sorry. We are preparing for a new puppy and its chaos here. But I am still here! I haven't forgot about this lovely (tragic) story. Enjoy!_

He shook Felicity, attempting to draw her out of her subconscious with no prevail. Oliver was still shaking after seeing the way her eyes met his as she had woken from her nightmare. The wild, frightened eyes he knew all too well himself was enough to make him want to hurt himself for what he brought Felicity into.

He didn't want her to go through the same thing he did. The nightmares alone were enough to drive him mad. Not to mention waking up every morning on an island, realizing that the nightmare hadn't ended in the first place. He would make sure Felicity awoke from hers.

"Felicity!" he called again. He checked her pulse, still rapid, yet slowly decreasing. Though he was grateful he was at her place when it happened, the guilt coursed through him like a bullet wound to the heart. Or an arrow.

Sweat beaded her forehead, and Oliver got up reluctantly to the kitchen for a cold rag and some water. He could tell she was exhausted, probably not able to sleep through the night at all. It was so unlike her, seeing her in bed, not rambling on about things, and without doing anything, really. He only now understood how much time she had devoted to his job. Practically his life.

It was so hard for him to put into words what he had felt for Felicity at that moment. He had known her for almost 2 years now, yet he barely knew a thing about her life. And now she was weaved into his life, being Oliver Queen's EA and overnight vigilante partner. The arrow was being shoved deeper into his heart.

Emotion is such a hard thing to understand, with Oliver. He confused killers with friends, friendliness for love, partners with employees. So much was going on in his life at the moment and he couldn't believe Diggle and Felicity had stayed with him through every moment of it. He didn't deserve any of it.

After getting the glass of water, he walked back to Felicity's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, setting the water down on the bedside table. He took the rag and gently patted it on her forehead, which was extremely warm. He slowly did the same thing with her cheeks, and then her neck. After a few minutes, he was about to go soak the rag again when Felicity stirred.

The cold compress felt good on her head. She felt like her head was boiling. At first she tried to move, her aching muscles resisting. "Shhh." Oliver said, quietly. "Just relax." She slowly registered his voice, and then added that to the cold compress, connecting dots as fast as her brain could fathom it.

It took her a few tries, but she finally opened her eyes, wincing from the light. She already had a headache, and it felt as if she'd slept for hours. She suddenly remembered the figure sitting next to her, worry painted all over his facial features.

"Wh-What are you...umm..doing here?" She meant to sound more dominant, but her brain was running around in circles and she couldn't focus.

"Just relax. You're fine. Stay still." 'That was odd.' she thought. Why is he telling her to relax? There must be something wrong. "Oliverrr.." she tried. "Oliver, what is the matter..? Why do you keep telling me that?" Her brain was slowing down finally, and she adjusted her head to look at him. "I was coming up your front steps when I heard a noise. You were having a nightmare." His eyes wandered to the other side of the room, looking apprehensive. This was unlike him. "Umm, why were you coming here?" She worked on locating her arms and attempted to sit up. She ignored the banging in her head and rested against the headboard. She was still confused as to why Oliver was in her bedroom, his massive frame making her apartment look like a playhouse.

"We'll talk about it later. Are you alright? You had me worried; you were passed out for for almost ten minutes."

'Weird,' she thought. Looking to her window it looked as like it was the middle of the night. Why was he worried she had slept for ten minutes? Without her glasses on, she, out of habit, looked to her clock for the time. "Funny" she said. "My clock is gone."

Oliver, though happy she was finally awake, was a little surprised about her reaction to him being in her apartment. He knew she might still be out of it from the nightmare, but after her anger towards him earlier that night, he half-expected her to start yelling at him again. A thought...a terrifying thought occurred to him.

"Felicity, do you remember what your dream was about?" "Umm no, I don't." she answered. "And you still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"You don't remember our conversation?" he asked, worry plaguing him again.

"Oliver, tell me what's going on. Did you get a location on Tockman or something? Because if you did you didn't have to wake me up in the middle of the night to let me know..."

Oliver froze.

_Haha I love this cliffhanger! It even surprised me! Well, I hope it was alright. Chapter 16 will be up Wednesday! P.S -Going insane over Arrow Hiatus...again._


	16. Memories

_16. Memories_

_Yes...I know, double update! I just couldn't get this out of my head so I started writing again. Enjoy, as always!_

After the shock of what just happened, Oliver politely excused himself, leaving a confused and drowsy Felicity in the bedroom. He immediately hit Digg's speed dial.

"Diggle. Get over here. Its' Felicity. She doesn't remember anything-I mean, what happened, I just came into her room and she-"

"Whoa, hold on a second, man. Are you at her apartment?" Digg asked, trying to understand the almost incoherent Queen. "Yes. I will explain when you get here. Hurry."

Minutes ticked by like hours as Oliver's heart raced, pacing back and forth, trying to ignore Felicity's feeble questions as she tried not to fall asleep. "For God's sake Oliver if you want to ignore me in my own apartment you can just leave. " She said, louder now. Oliver shut his eyes and breathed deeply. "Please, Felicity. Just go back to bed. You need your rest. I'll-I'll wake you when Digg gets here."

"Fine." she said reluctantly. "But when he does you better tell me what the hell is going on because I hate mysteries, and I need my sleep, unlike you nocturnal Tarzan people. -Oh crap I didn't just call you Tarzan. I am going to shut up -right now."

It seemed no matter what situation they were in, Felicity could always pull a smile out of the Vigilante. He shook his head, and tried to think as calmly as he could reasons why Felicity is experiencing Amnesia.

"Dissociative Amnesia", Digg suddenly said after Oliver explained what happened with Felicity. I've seen it with guys out in the field. A major traumatic event occurs and they can't wrap their head around it, So they forget it altogether. "So, could this be a good thing or a bad thing?" Oliver questioned. He would give anything to have her forget that night, but he knew she would just hate him again if she found out he kept her from knowing what happened yesterday.

"Well, the good news is, she didn't lose any of her normal memory functions except for the events of last night. The bad news is..." he looked into Oliver's eyes, sadness in them. "The disorder doesn't technically involve memory LOSS, but the brain stores the memory deep inside so it cannot be recalled...Unless it is triggered by something in her surroundings."

Oliver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Nearly whispering, Oliver asked "So what do you think we should do?". Diggle was silent for a moment, then decided to speak. "I don't think it's my call. But this is Felicity's memory we have in our hands, and I know Felicity. She would want you to tell her before she remembers the hard way..."

Oliver didn't know what to say. The last thing he ever wanted was to relive every moment of yesterday night; it was too much. Having to tell Felicity again how he had abandoned her for a mission, and explaining why she almost died on the way home...shooting Tockman...and reciting her speech on the way home, almost made him run back to the island and forget ever coming home.

Diggle noticed the expression on his face, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to do this, man. For Felicity. And...maybe for yourself, too."

"What does that mean?" Oliver spoke, still slightly confounded. "You'll figure it out. As for me, I am going to go back to my place, and I'll meet you at Verdant tomorrow night. It's probably a good idea Felicity takes a few days off. Especially if her memory returns." he eyed Oliver, giving him a silent reassurance. Then Digg went into the bedroom, where Felicity was still trying to get out of bed. "Hey, take it easy, Felicity. It's best if you stay in bed for the moment." Digg said gently.

"Diggle I have been waiting in this bed for a half hour wondering why you and Oliver had to invade my apartment just to ignore me. I need answers. NOW." Felicity said in her loud voice.

"I will explain." came the soft voice of Oliver Queen. A voice which Felicity nor Digg have heard before. With this, Felicity stayed quiet. Diggle said goodnight to Felicity, and headed out.

Oliver's heart was pounding through his ears and he could barely hear himself speak. He didn't want to do this. He'd rather her know everything and hate him, instead of him having to explain his mistakes over again. Guilt was weighing him down like a ton of bricks, and he, at this moment, wouldn't mind if it killed him. but he knew that would be too easy of a release. He began to sweat.

"Oliver..." Felicity said softly, still trying to understand what was going on with Oliver. She had never seen him like this. It looked worse than a nervous breakdown or the look he had when he thought he was going to be killed. It looked like he was about to cry...

_Ohh that last part made my heart break a little...I know this chapter wasn't supposed to be up until Wednesday, so this is my little Easter gift to you. I know we all want (NEED) Oliver to suffer, to have him break down to understand what he did to Felicity. So...All I am promising is, this story is NOT over :D_


End file.
